


Bad Decisions

by musicforswimming



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold is getting to Leia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, written as part of a fic prompt meme on LJ. Prompt was Leia and "choose good actions without good knowledge", for Roz McClure.

As a long-term base, Hoth is ultimately untenable. There are any number of reasons for it, but Leia's certainty of this has only been reinforced by tonight. The cold must be getting to her deep down, doing something to her brain, because there is no other way Leia can conceive of that she might continue think that this is a good idea.

They manage to wait until they're out of the dining hall, at least. Well -- more correctly, _she_ manages to slap Han's hand the third time he puts it on her leg, roll her eyes, and hurry out, leaving him to follow her.

"I do something wrong?" he asks, once they're well on the way to her quarters. He's got that damned smirk on his face, and she rolls her eyes and does not dignify this with a response, instead grabbing hold of his jacket and pulling him towards her for a kiss.

It's like a switch is flipped, and his arms go around her, pushing her gently against one of the walls. There are too many layers of clothing between them for her to get any warmth from the embrace beyond what begins to clot down below her belly, but his mouth is warm. Leia finds all of a sudden that she is vaguely frightened by how familiar by now, and indeed how comforting, the feel and taste of his kisses have become. She regains her sense of balance amidst all these dizzying qualities by breaking the kiss and breathing deeply.

"For heaven's sake," Leia mutters, more as something for her to hang onto than out of any real frustration. She pushes Han out of her way, but not too hard. She knows he's following her the rest of the way back to their room, and she can practically _hear_ the stupid grin on his face, but she at least manages to wait until the door is closed to grab hold of him again, because if she's going to do this, she's certainly not going to be _stupid_ about it.


End file.
